The Fall of Hearts
by Tremax
Summary: When a terrible murder occurs on the SS Tipton, Zack, Cody, and others are put into Witness Protection. When the killing continues can everyone keep their spirits alive? Or shall the killers end everyone physically and emotionally? HF3.


A "Charmed Killers" Production.

_The boy threw the ball at his counterpart, a boy who looked almost exactly the same, a twin._

A Suite Life OneShot.

_The younger boy grabbed the ball and smiled and threw it back._

Brought To You By The Author of Unrequited Passion.

_The older boy laughed as he caught it, and then threw it back. It hit the younger boy in the head, and he crumpled to the floor._

**.The Fall of Hearts.**

"Oh Jesus, Cody! Are you okay?"

Zack ran over to Cody and looked at him.

"Yeah, you're just being dramatic."

Cody rolled over on to his side and looked up at his brother.

"That really hurt."

Zack nodded,

"Sure it did."

Cody sat up,

"Zack! You hit me in the head with a basketball!"

Cody stood up and Zack reached over,

"Kiss it, make it better?"

Cody pushed his brother away.

"No, get away from me."

Zack laughed as his brother walked over to the bar, passing the jacuzzi on the way over. The ship rocked a bit as Zack walked over too, but he was so used to it he just kept walking.

They walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Vanilla shake."

Cody said to the waiter as Zack sat down next to him, rubbing his brother's back,

"I'm sorry okay?"

Cody nodded and shook his brother's hand away, and Zack put it down in his lap as the vanilla milkshake was given to Cody.

Zack looked at Cody and smiled,

"So... are you and Bailey getting together tonight?"

Cody was sipping his milkshake when Zack asked this, and he set it down on the table after the question was asked.

"We broke up remember?"

Zack nodded and Cody sipped at the shake again.

"I forgot."

"Yeah you never were quite the remembering one."

Zack grinded his teeth and looked at his brother,

"It's not my fault I didn't remember. I don't care about your stupid hick girlfriend."

Cody stood up,

"Take it back!"

Zack laughed,

"Calm down, I didn't mean it."

Cody looked at Zack, and then looked away.

"Maybe I should go talk to Bailey..."

Zack grabbed his brother's arm and stood up.

"You can't let her be the strong one. You've gotta be strong, so that she comes back on her knees!"

Cody snickered and pulled away,

"I really don't think that's ever gonna happen."

The SS Tipton's horn blew as they pulled up to the shore of some western US state, and people started getting on, who knew that amongst these people was a murderer?

Definitely not Zack and Cody, who watched as the one-hundred new passengers for the year got on board to see their new rooms.

The twins stood on the side and saw Woody's head bobbing up and down in the crowd, and smiled when they saw him crash down to the floor and then pick himself back up and look around before waddling off in a different direction.

The SS Tipton's horn blew again, and it started heading west, towards the Pacific Islands.

Moesby was feeling a bit sick, so he hadn't been around for the past few days, and Kirby had told them that Moesby would probably be out for another three days.

Kirby himself was around somewhere though, the twins didn't know for sure, but they knew if they called for him he would come running.

Cody went his seperate way, heading for his room to take a little nap, and Zack stayed at the bar and looked around at the new girls who had came on board.

Eh, nothing interesting.

"Excuse me."

Zack turned around and faced the man who stood behind him. The man was about six feet tall, wearing a denim jacket and some old blue jeans along with some worn out cowboy boots. He had three buttons on his jacket, the one that stuck out to Zack was the one that had a dead pig wearing a police cap on it with the words "How's your pork?" above it's head.

Zack smiled,

"Nice get-up pal, how can I help you?"

The man looked down at his clothes and said,

"Is this not the attire I should be wearing?"

Zack laughed and patted the man's shoulder,

"I'm yanking your chain dude, you can wear whatever you want on this ship."

Then the man did something that made Zack take a step back, the man grinned. His grin made Zack's heart stop, and he swears he almost wet himself. Something about that smile, oh God, something about that smile was so terrible.

"Shit..."

The man made a questioning look, but continued smiling as Zack took a few steps back and the man stepped after him.

"Young man, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Zack tried to speak but words wouldn't come out, luckily,

"Zack, is this man bothering you?"

Zack turned and saw Kirby, and just as Kirby spoke, the man's grin went away.

"Oh no, sir, we were just talking about football..."

The man smiled at Zack again,

"Weren't we Zack?"

Zack nodded and Kirby took his hand off his holstered night-stick. The man looked over at Kirby but he was no longer smiling,

"I was wondering where Room 289 is. Zack said he didn't know, do you know?"

Kirby squinted his eyes at the man,

"I thought you were talking about football..."

Zack thought for that one split second that the man was about to kill Kirby, but instead, he smiled and said,

"I asked him about the room, he didn't know, and then we discussed football."

"Then why was he backing away from you?"

"Because... you know what? I'll just go ask someone else."

The man walked away, and brushed Kirby's shoulder when pasting him.

"Was he telling the truth Zack?"

Zack looked at Kirby, and then in the direction the man had walked off,

"I don't remember."

The sun was just starting to go down on the SS Tipton, and Cody was sound asleep in his bed. The boy was in some short boxer briefs and a t-shirt, cuddled up against his light blue pillow.

He had no clue where Woody was, but then again why would he care since he was sleeping?

THUD!

Well, not after that.

Cody sat up and looked around the room, now it was pitch black, no sunlight at all coming from the tiny windows.

THUD!

Cody got up out of his bed and walked to the door, and he opened it. He looked out in the hallway, looked left and right and then... stopped cold.

There was a man slumped down against the wall about twenty feet away.

Cody ran down the hallway, the only thing running through his head was "Who is that?" instead of "Why the fuck are the lights off in this hallway?"

He got to the man, and almost screamed.

"KIRBY!"

But Kirby didn't respond as Cody got down on his knees and shook him.

"Kirby, Kirby wake up!"

Kirby shook but did not stir, and Cody grabbed Kirby's arm and felt for a pulse.

He waited.

And waited.

Then he cried.

The lights in the hallway came on, and Cody looked at Kirby and saw...

Cody backed up to the other wall and screamed,

"Help!"

He stood up and ran out of the hallway headed towards the lobby, he ran away from the dead body of Kirby, the security guard who had his throat slit.

"Gosh Woody, you didn't have to eat all of them!"

Zack threw down the remainder of the chips and then threw a dirty look at Woody.

"I didn't even get to have one hot-dog, I got stuck with chips and only chips!"

Woody started eating the chips that Zack had put down and then said,

"Sorry Zack, first come first serve."

Zack threw another dirty look at Woody.

"For you it's first come, ONLY SERVE."

Woody blushed a bit and then continued eating the chips as Cody ran out on the deck.

Just as Cody ran out Zack looked up at the sky, today had been a beautiful day but it looked like it was going to rain tonight.

"Guys! Guys! Where's Miss Tutweiller?"

Cody had blood coating his hands and arms, and he was crying.

"Cody, what happened to you!"

Zack ran over and his brother collapsed on him, holding him tight, and crying on his shoulder.

"Kirby... Zack... Kirby!"

Zack held his brother as Woody ran off to go and find Miss Tutweiller.

"He's dead Zack!"

Zack's stomach dropped. What? How could Kirby be dead, he was just with him less than two hours ago! That was impossible!

"How do you know he's dead?"

Cody was hysterical and he howled out and crumpled to the floor.

"I checked his pulse Zack, his throat was... oh God, his throat was slit!"

Zack got down on the floor and hugged his brother tight, just then Miss Tutweiller ran out with London, Woody, Bailey, and Marcus.

Zack stood up and ran over to Emma Tutweiller and said,

"Cody says Kirby has been murdered, you need to get security out here."

Cody was crying in a ball on the ground, and Zack went over and picked him up.

"He's staying with me tonight, Marcus, Woody, do you mind?"

Both boys shook their heads and Zack walked off carrying his brother as one of the security guards spoke to Emma and another followed Zack to where he was saying Kirby's body was.

They got to the hallway and Zack set Cody down before turning on the hallway light, the security officer who was with them had his gun drawn, as Zack hit the switch.

But there was no body, just a pool of blood that dragged all the way to the outside, and then it looked like whatever it was jumped off the ship, but the security guard knew better.

"Shit. Looks like they dumped his body off the ship."

The security ran towards the overlook as Zack helped his brother into his bedroom. Cody was still in his underwear as Zack set him down in one of the twin beds and then moved his bed over to combine the two.

Zack whispered,

"I'll be back okay? Go to sleep..."

Cody grabbed Zack's hand before he walked away and pulled him close into a hug,

"Be careful okay?"

Zack hugged him back and then pulled away a bit to make direct eye contact,

"I will. I promise."

Zack kissed Cody on the lips then, and Cody slipped his tongue into Zack's mouth. Zack didn't care, he just wanted his brother to be happy right now, and if it meant letting him do this, well, he was fine with it. In fact, he kind of liked it, it kind of made his day a bit better.

"I love you Cody..."

Zack pushed his hand through Cody's hair and Cody locked lips with his brother again, feeling Zack's tongue in his mouth when Zack did it first this time, and picking up a smooth rythm as they kissed. Zack rubbed down Cody's back and grabbed his ass tightly, Cody let out a moan and then looked Zack in the eyes.

"Later...?"

Zack nodded, agreeing in one word to the indecencies that the two would soon perform together.

"Later."

They kissed for about ten more minutes, before Zack pulled away finally.

Zack walked out of the room, and Cody fell asleep, not knowing that directly above him Miss Tutweiller was in trouble.

Emma was walking down the hallway to the Captain's quarters so that he could make an announcement for everyone to stay in their rooms.

One of the security guards were with her, as she knocked on the Captain's door.

Captain Brigid came out and looked at Miss Tutweiller,

"What?"

Emma swallowed and said,

"We need you to make an announcement and tell everyone to stay in their quarters, there's been a murder on the ship."

The captain looked at her with wary eyes and then nodded,

"I'll make the announcement, stay here."

The Captain walked back in the room, and she heard him mumble,

"Why couldn't this kind of thing happen when land was less than 1000 miles away? No. It only happens when you're too far out at sea for anyone to help you."

Tutweiller waited, and waited.

And then, the Captain's door shut. Hard.

Then came the screaming,

"AH! AHH! EMMA!"

The security guard grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, the door was locked.

The guard kicked the door, once, twice, and finally it cracked in half and he went inside, gun pointing.

"FREEZE!"

Emma ran in after him, and what they both saw made Emma whimper and the guard shit his pants.

"HELLO KIDS! READY TO **PLAY!**"

The last sound that came from the Captain's room before the door shut was the sound of a gun going off and Emma screaming.

"When is Miss Tutweiller going to come back? I'm scared..."

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"We all are Woody. Where is Zack?"

Just as the words escaped Marcus' mouth, Bailey stood up.

"I'll go find him."

Marcus almost screamed,

"Bailey it's not safe!"

Bailey walked off towards the rooms and put up her hand to silence him.

"Well, I'll stay here and keep you safe London."

Marcus said, scooting closer to London,

"Teh, yeah right."

London laughed and looked away.

Bailey was walking through the hallways, looking for Zack who was currently tied up with kissing his brother.

Bailey walked over to Cody's bedroom and opened the door and stepped inside. It was empty, save for the man sitting on Woody's bed looking at her.

"Hello young lady. Are you looking for somebody?"

Bailey looked at the man, who stood up and walked over to her. The dark man smiled at her, and Bailey couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Was it me you were looking for Bailey?"

Bailey nodded.

"Good... Good..."

"Did you kill Kirby?"

The dark man bellowed with laughter and then looked at her with that same grin.

"No my dear, that was my good friend Mr. Scratch..."

Bailey checked her catalog of slang, Mr. Scratch?

"The devil?"

The man smiled wider,

"Or something equivalent to him. His name is -"

Bailey didn't hear him,

"His name is what?"

The man walked closer to Bailey, and Bailey opened the door and then shut it from outside the room.

She backed up, and the person standing behind her grabbed her.

"Bailey!"

Bailey screamed and turned around.

"Zack! Why did you yell?"

Zack rubbed his heart,

"You startled me..."

Bailey looked him up and down, and then Zack said,

"What were you doing in there?..."

Bailey looked back at the room, and then she slowly trned back to face Zack.

"I... don't remember..."

Zack laughed and then said, "We should head back to the others."

Bailey grabbed him,

"Zack, maybe we should just stay in here..."

She pointed at the room she just came out of.

"So we can keep a closer ear on Cody..."

Zack nodded,

"Why couldn't we just go sit with Cody?"

Bailey stepped forward and wrapped Zack's hands around her waist,

"Then we couldn't do this..."

She kissed him deeply, and rubbed her body against Zack's.

Zack moaned softly and pushed Bailey against the wall.

Zack and Bailey had been doing this while they were alone for such a long time, and everytime Bailey started it, it made Zack melt. He remembered nothing of his kiss with Cody now, and was only thinking of the heat of Bailey.

Bailey opened the bedroom door and pulled Zack inside, Zack shut it behind him and threw Bailey on the bed before taking his shirt off.

He got on top of Bailey and dried humped her lustfully as they made out.

Bailey unbuttoned her blouse as Zack started unbuttoning her pants.

She took her shirt off and got her pants off, then Zack took his off and dry humped her again, this time Bailey felt the boner running into her tightness.

Not that she cared, she had let Zack bang her before, and letting him do it again would just make her even happier. Sure she knew Cody still loved her, but they weren't dating anymore, so there was no point in feeling bad about sleeping with his brother.

Bailey slipped out of her bra and Zack cupped one of her supple breasts, kissing down her neck to her panties. He grabbed the soft linen with his teeth, and pulled it down softly, just as Bailey pulled off Zack's pants.

Woody, Marcus, and London were still on the deck.

"I wonder where Zack and Bailey are..."

Marcus said, not really caring.

London stood up,

"Maybe we should go look for them..."

Woody didn't move as Marcus stood up.

"Good idea. Let's go London."

London pointed at Woody,

"What about Peter?"

Woody looked at London,

"First off, it's Woody, second, I think I'll just stay here and see if they come back."

London smiled and hopped away and Marcus shrugged,

"Suit yourself bro."

London and Marcus were walking through the hallway when they heard Bailey screaming,

"OH! Zack! Harder! Harder!"

Cody was standing in the hallway, naked except for a pair of boxer briefs.

London stopped a few feet away, Marcus directly behind her.

Cody looked over at them, tears in his eyes.

"They've been at it for ten minutes already."

London hugged Cody,

"I'm so sorry."

Cody pulled away,

"It's not the fact that Bailey's having sex. It's the fact that Zack is... with Bailey..."

Marcus looked at Cody with a questioning expression.

"I love him... I'm in love with him..."

Marcus and London shared a quick side-glance, and then said,

"You guys being alone out here is not good. You should have came back..."

Cody nodded,

"I wanted to do something first..."

Before London or Marcus could ask what he wanted to do, Cody kicked the door open. It flew open and he ran in grabbing Bailey by the hair and pulling her naked body from Zack's hard-on to the floor.

Bailey screamed and pulled the sheet up to her naked body, and Marcus tried to calm Cody down as he tried to attack her.

London ran to get help and Bailey stood up and left the room as well, Marcus yelling, "Close the door!" so she listened.

It was past curfew, she wasn't really scared of being outside naked; so she walked out to the railing of the ship and looked out to the water.

She didn't know why, but tears were running down her face as she walked along the deck.

Cody had tried to attack her, right?

Who knows? It happened so fast. The whole thing like something out of a nightmare. One moment sweet ecstasy and the next moment everybody screaming, looking at Bailey as she ran from the room.

Bailey was a distance away from the dorms now and closer to the back of the ship, she didn't even see the man from earlier come up to her.

"It's a little late for a young lady to be outside alone."

She turned and faced him, and he smiled,

"Especially when she's outside in just a sheet. I'm guessing your naked under there?"

Bailey didn't nod or speak, she tried to run towards the dorms again, but the man grabbed her.

**The dark man.**

He smiled,

"No need to be scared pretty lady. I won't hurt you."

Bailey tried to pull away,

"Who are you?"

The man smiled wider.

"Oh, sweetheart."

The smile vanished.

"_I am the man of the night. I am the haunter of dreams. The killer of hopes and promise."_

Bailey backed up towards the deck and stopped when her back hit the railing.

"You almost ruined their love..."

Bailey winced,

"Who's love?"

The man spoke softly, but Bailey heard him fully.

"Zack and Cody. They are in love."

"They're brothers!"

Bailey scoffed and the man took his hand off of her.

"You know, my army is not what it used to be... I am in need of more recruits. All I have now is Mr. Scratch, and..."

He muttered something his breath and then looked up,

"I need a new companion. You are perfect... You can be my dark woman... my creature of the night..."

Bailey didn't move, she looked at him with heavy eyes.

"You can get back at the twins for keeping you out their lovely incest, you can get back at them all for making fun of you..."

He was brainwashing her, Bailey couldn't control it.

"They made fun of me!"

As she said this, her sheet slipped off, revealing her body to the man and the eerie night.

"Yes. And if you join me, we can get back at them all..."

Bailey nodded as the man turned away from her.

"What would I have to do?"

The man spoke softly again, but Bailey her him.

"Well for starters..."

He turned around and grabbed her.

"You have to die!"

He threw Bailey from the deck, and she landed in the water with a splash.

The games could now begin.

"Where's Bailey!"

London said, looking around the room where a now fully clothed Zack was talking to his crying brother and Marcus was sitting on a chair by the bathroom door.

"She left after you..."

Marcus said, standing as Woody walked in.

"Could you find any help?"

Woody and London shook their heads.

"I couldn't find Miss Tutweiller anywhere..."

Zack stood up,

"Maybe it's time we woke up Moesby."

London shook her head.

"Moseby is sick, and daddy says when Moseby's sick, his heart hurts, and if we tell him something like this while his hurts... well..."

Cody finished for her,

"He might have a heart-attack."

London nodded, all stupidity out of her expression. Woody was scared. He wasn't talking, cracking jokes, anything. Marcus was how he always was, calm, cool, collected.

"Then what do we do?"

Cody walked over to them.

"We go see the Captain of the ship."

London grabbed Cody.

"No. He is one of the meanest people in the world, he would probably get us kicked off the ship if we told him."

Cody sighed.

"London what's your last name?"

"Tipton?"

"What's the name of this ship?"

"Wait. I know this."

Marcus flopped his arms against his sides.

"It's your dad's ship London! Nobody can kick you off it!"

"Oh... right."

So the five of them left the room and headed towards the Captain's quarters. Where the three bodies lie still, ready to be discovered.

The door was shut, and Cody knocked on it twice.

Nothing happened.

London tried, banging on the door.

"Captain Brigid! This is London Tipton!"

No answer.

Zack pushed London and Cody out of the way. Showing more care for Cody as he pushed him (they had made up, but still hadn't confessed any intimate love for one another) away, he tried the door.

It opened with ease, and Zack walked in.

London, Woody, and Cody screamed.

Zack grabbed at his nose.

Hanging from the ceiling were three heads, and laying on the floor were three extremely mutilated body.

One of them, was Emma Tutweiller.

"That's the Captain..."

London said, as Woody screamed again.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm getting out of here!"

Woody ran towards the door, and it SHUT.

"Oh my God..."

They all looked towards the controls of the ship and heard the noise.

It was a loud screeching, It was on the window.

It was a creature.

It... was a man?

The five of them all stared at it for a few more seconds, and then before even knowing about the gas that had been set up in the room, the five of them passed out to the sound of It's laughter.

Moseby woke up, just as the screeching stopped.

He looked up at the ceiling, turned over, and went right back to sleep.

London woke up first.

Screaming loud enough for everyone else to wake up.

They were sitting as if they were in a group circle, tied to chairs, surrounding the heads of:

Emma.

The Captain.

The Guard.

Kirby.

And... Woody.

Standing in the center of the heads was the creature.

He was wearing a red robe, and his face could not be seen.

"Hello children. You can call me Scratch."

Zack screamed,

"Let us out of here you freak!"

The creature cast a look at Zack and giggled, just as The Dark Man walked in.

"There you are Randall."

The man narrowed his eyes,

"Must you say my real name your majesty?"

The kids all looked at The Dark Man when he said that.

"Yes. I must, I see you couldn't control yourself and you decided to take the girl."

London almost hollered,

"What girl!"

The "King" put up his hand to cease her speaking and then said,

"Your... Bailey friend. Seems Randall couldn't control himself."

The Dark Man smiled and walked towards the circle.

Cody was crying,

"Why did you kill Woody?"

The King answered,

"He was a bitch... and wouldn't shut up and pass out."

Randall laughed,

"Like a damn elephant. Needs more than just the gas."

By now, Marcus was crying too.

"Are you going to kill us?"

The Dark Man and The King laughed,

"No no, my dear boy. We are letting you live, we have bigger plans for your future."

The King put his hand up.

"Now go to sleep. When you awaken, you won't be here anymore..."

It was two months later when the four of them woke up from that deep slumber.

They had been taken off the ship.

They were put into a witness protection program out in the country, due to the fact that a note had been written on Cody's chest saying,

"We'll be back for these."

It hadn't been written on like paper, no, it was cut into Cody's chest.

So the FBI took them off the ship and did the smart thing, putting them and anyone close to them in the Witness Protection Program, something London would have been dead set against.

Mr. Tipton agreed though, and agreed to finance them through money that would be wired to the police and then brought to them whenever they needed it.

Kurt and Carey (The twins' parents) were also put in the program, something Kurt despised, along with Moesby.

Some other folks they had to grab due to what was written on Marcus and Zack's chest.

A long list of names under a list labeled, "The Next Game"

This list included people like,

Barbara.

Arwin.

Estebon.

People that the twins hadn't seen for years, but now were all in danger.

That wasn't even the entire list though. Even these people were there. People that might not even be remembered.

Maddie.

Bob.

Trevor.  
Nia.

Mallificent.

Marcus' parents (who to this point had never really been spoke of much)

That was the list. Maybe not entirely complete, but those were the important ones.

A whole bunch of threats, and a whole bunch of chances that the FBI would not take.

They were brought out to Utah.

Utah, in a very secluded place, a big mansion that Tipton had bought strictly for the situation.

And the four kids who had went through the ordeal stayed in a room with four twin beds as they slept, unknowing of the outside world, but trapped inside the spell of the Crimson King.

Somewhere out there, The Dark Man waited.

Somewhere out The Dark Man waited... with Bailey at his side.

Not the same Bailey of course, a new Bailey. A Bailey who would kill...

This time, Cody was the first to wake up.

He woke up and looked around the room, and as he did, Zack woke up.

Zack stretched and looked around the room, and while he stretched, Marcus and London both came through.

Carey had been getting the pudding ready (Since the kids couldn't chew, they still had to eat), along with Trevor, and they walked in the room together.

The trays clattered to the floor as the four kids sat erect in the beds, and Carey began crying and ran over to Zack who was closer and embaced him. Then she ran to Cody and embraced him. She even went and embraced Marcus, and then London.

She answered all their questions, and London cried when she found out she would be stuck here until the killers were captured.

The mansion was huge though so it seemed, with an out-of-sight eighteen bedrooms, also including a pool and garden maze. Among other things.

Moesby came in soon and hugged London, along with Nia, who the twins hadn't seen in an extremely long time.

Eventually the Hello's passed, and the kids went their separate ways, and Zack and Cody escaped to the phenomenal balcony.

The house was three floors, and had an east and west wing.

The balcony had a gate around it, and the house itself had a gate around it's 50 acres of land. The gate had guards posted around it during the day, and two guards during the night at the gate control.

Only people with a bright red pass could get in, and the guards were serious about that.

So the twins stood on the balcony that night and looked out, the two months that had just flew by behind them forever.

Zack had his arms wrapped around Cody's front, the wind blowing through their hair.

"I love you..."  
Zack said, and Cody turned to face him.

"I love you too..."

Cody kissed his brother softly on the lips, and Zack pushed back against him, wanting to feed the lust that was building in his heart for Cody.

He kissed his brother deeply, and they continued to kiss as the wind continued to pick up. Maybe if they would have stopped kissing and looked behind them they would have noticed the shadow behind them. The Shadow Woman who wanted revenge.

Bailey Pickett was pissed.

This spree was far from over.

In fact,

**The killing had just begun.**

* * *

_Sequel?_ ;)


End file.
